1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice communication apparatus, a radio circuit activation method and a radio circuit activation program, and more particularly to a voice communication apparatus connectable to a wireless LAN, a radio circuit activation method performed in the voice communication apparatus and a radio circuit activation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, IP telephones using IP (Internet Protocol) network such as the Internet in place of a public telephone network have emerged. IP network can be realized by a local area network using wireless communications (referred to as “wireless LAN” hereinafter). A mobile phone such as PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) or PHS (Personal Handyphone System) equipped with a communication circuit adapted to such a wireless LAN can be used as an IP telephone.
However, two kinds of communication circuits need to be provided on a mobile phone, thereby increasing power consumption. Since mobile phones are often driven by batteries, it is desired that power consumption is reduced as much as possible.
Furthermore, a voice communication method in a voice communication apparatus including a first radio circuit communication device and a second radio communication device is known. The voice communication method includes a sensing step of sensing an incoming call to said first radio communication device, a power supply step of supplying power to said second radio communication device when said call is sensed in said sensing step, a determination step of determining whether a communication by said second radio communication device receiving power in said power supply step is allowed or not, a selection step of selecting one of said first communication device and said second communication device based on a determination result in said determination step, and a callback step of making a callback by said first radio communication device or said second radio communication device selected in said selection step to the party on the other end whose call is sensed in said sensing step.
However, while the first radio communication device is in a standby state, the second radio communication device is powered off. Therefore, unfortunately, an incoming call cannot be detected in the second radio communication device.